Hungry Eyes
by Leena69Wicca
Summary: Tim has had his eyes on julie for a while hes made his move now watch as their relationship grows Tim/Julie
1. Friday night

Hello if you like this paring as much as me you might find this intresting

Disclamer:wish i owned everything but i dont own nothing so on with the story

It had only been twenty minutes into the party when Tim Riggins noticed Julie Taylor walk in accompanied by her ditzy friend Lois who seemed a little tipsy he smirked when he took notice of her attire for the night he licked his lips as he stared at her chest which was brought out by her tight halter top yup the coaches daughter looked delicious tonight.

He watched her for a few more minutes before he took notice of her friend flirting with a third string player he smirked when her realized that this night was going to turn in her favor yes Tim Riggins was going to try and put the moves on the coaches anti football player daughter this was going to be fun.

Julie Taylor had only been at the party for five minutes before Lois had started to flirt with some third string football player she growled in frustration she was only at this party because Lois had convinced her to come frankly she had no idea why she was sitting in Tim Riggins living room dressed in only a short skirt and a very tight halter top.

Ten minutes later Julie was utterly pissed Lois had took off with that boy and now she was stranded with no place to go since she was supposed to stay a her place and she couldn't go home at this hour man she was in deep her only option was to crash on Tim's couch and that was not going to happen so she let out another frustrated sigh and made her way to the bathroom to fix up her make up boy this was going to be an interesting night she thought bitterly.

Tim smirked in victory as he saw her get up and head to the bathroom he chuckled silently got up and followed her. To say Julie Taylor was shocked was an under statement

She was not expecting to be pulled into Tim Riggins room or pinned to his wall for that matter.

Tim smirked as he grabbed her by her waist and pushed her against the wall. His face was inches from hers and she could feel his breathe against her skin. His hand ran along her face and brushed a few strands of her hair away from her face that had gotten loose. His hand then ran along her jaw line and down the stretch of her neck their noses were centimeter away before he closed the gap locking his lips to hers.

Julie couldn't think straight especially with Tim Riggins kissing her and stroking her bare legs she tried to resist at first but she gave up in the end after practically being squished by two hundred pounds of pure muscle.

Tim eyed Julie with a smug smirk on he face he had won he looked down at the panting

He slid his rough hands down her waist cupping her perfect round ass giving it a firm squeeze earning a squeal from Julie. Tim chuckled and moved his hands to the bottom of her shirt pulling it up over her head staring at her flat toned and surprisingly pierced stomach "tut tut what would mommy and daddy think of this" Tim said flicking the piercing lightly "Timmmmmm" Julie moaned as he continued to torture her with his skilled hands "Im going to be very blunt ju-lie I want you and even if I don't get you tonight I will get you so now or later it doesn't matter I want you and ill get you" he said. Before she had a chance to reply Tim had already pulled off her jeans and was back to sucking her neck she moaned in pleasure as Tim stroked her swollen lips through the lace material of her panties she franticly tried to undo his shirt only to discover the wife beater underneath it.

Tim laughed at the disappointed look on her face and pulled his shirt off letting her explore his chest and abs with her hands he groaned as she rubbed her thumbs across his torso she blushed at the sudden noise that emitted from him..

Tim grinned in victory he had did it he had gotten Julie Taylor in bed he grinned once more as he played with her hair "shit the coach is going to kill me if he ever finds out" he sighed wistfully as he watched her sleep he wasn't going to lie she was just about the greatest he had ever had in his bed even for a inexperienced virgin she was good.

A.N:so how was it good bad exceptinal let me know with that little reveiw button

bye for now


	2. give me a chance

A.N: hello again here is the second chapter of my fabulous fic jk jk thanks to all the reviewers you all rock

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing

Morning came with a brutal start for Julie Taylor when she realized that the events from the previous night were not a dream and that she was actually in Tim Riggins bed. She squeaked when she found his hands preventing her escape from the bed "damn it all fuck" she muttered as she tried to get his hands off of her only to fail miserably.

Tim smirked as he watched the little Taylor's struggle with his arms "Done yet" he said running his hand over her naked skin earning another squeak from her. "Tim let me go" she said angrily he laughed at her antics "but I quite like you here naked in my arms squirming" he said as he released his hold on her midsection.

She hurriedly got up covering her self with the sheet leaving him with the blanket, she recovered her clothes picking them up one by one heading for the bathroom to get dressed.

It had been an interesting morning for Tim first he woke up to a very angry Julie Taylor and then he gets congratulated by Billy for finally scoring with some one who had some potential he could not wait to go to school on Monday.

Julie had arrived home later that day still thinking about her previous night and morning she could not believe she slept with Tim Riggins she sighed this next week was going to be killer. "Have a good time at Lois's house honey" "yeah mom" Julie replied her hand unconsciously drifting to the turtle neck that was hiding the love bites Tim had provided her with the previous night.

Tim had had one hell of a day it was like Christmas had came early for him and now he was on his way to dinner with the Taylor's yes Christmas had defiantly came early for him and the coach had only made it better by inviting him over.Pulling into the drive way of the Taylor household Tim ran a hand through his hair got out of his truck and knocked on their door.

Julie was setting the table when she noticed the their were fur plates instead of just three 'weird' she thought as she placed the plates on the table "mom are we having a guest over tonight" Julie asked "uh yea didn't your father tell you he invited the riggings boy over supper why" "um just wondering" this night just got worse she thought sarcastically.

Julie heard the door bell ring so she got up to answer it hoping it was just some girl scouts or Mormons rather than Tim.

Tim waited for a few seconds before the door opened reveling Julie Taylor in all her glory "come in Tim" she said turning around to walk back into the house he smirked taking in her appearance he chuckled slightly at the turtle neck.

Dinner was a little awkward for Julie considering the fact that Tim kept poking her with his leg and squeezing her thigh underneath the table so for the majority of dinned she stayed extremely silent and pushed his hands away or tried to the boy was like iron man.

Tim struggled to contain his grin as he tortured Julie he was having lots of fun as he watched her squirm and try to push him away he wanted to enjoy himself now before the coach found out and his ass was grass.

"So Tim your english teacher says you're struggling with your grades again" way to go mom Julie thought as Tim took his hand back and made eye contact with Mrs. Taylor "honestly I was never great at the subject I guess I could use some help" he replied "well aren't you in luck we have quite the english tutor right here Im sure she will help you" Julie choked when she realized her mother was talking about her "Um mom are you talking about me" she asked please say no please please she thought "yes who else in this house has a 92 grade point average in english" she replied "um okay I guess Ill tutor you Riggins" Shit Julie thought desperately.

Tim cracked a grin "ok then teacher Julie I guess we have a date in the library then eh?" Tim smiled at her mortified expression when he squeezed her thigh again." Well thanks for dinner Coach Mrs. Taylor" Tim said.

Julie was deep in thought when she felt a breeze on her back she frowned and vaguely remembered closing the window earlier she turned around got up and walked to her window closing it she turned to her bed and gasped at the sight of Tim sitting on her bed waiting patiently for her to notice his presence.

Tim wondered when she would notice him as he watched her study finally she got up and went to close the window turning towards him he smirked when she gasped he got up walking her way.

"What are you doing here my parents are just down the hall" Julie said helplessly as he advanced on her some more "Jules I want to be honest I really like you and if you would give us a chance I think we could happen" he said stroking her arm grinning at her shocked expression.

Julie had not been expecting him to say that scratch that she had not expected him to even been in her room his little game was taking its toll on her. 

"Tim lets get one thing straight I'm not Layla Garrity and I'm not Tyra and I will not be like any of those rally girls so why are you so interested in me" she said

"that's exactly the reason I cant have you I want you, you wont go without a fight you've got spunk and even if your dad kills me I want to give it a shot" 

"this is a bad idea Tim" she paused 

"but its exciting so on one condition I will go out with you" she said "And that is" Tim raised his brow "

If you feel the need to cheat on me just break up with me don't lie to me" she replied "done kiss me" he said happily

Without waiting for a reply Tim crashed his lips upon hers forcefully darting his tongue across her lips and into her mouth sealing the deal. 

A.N: well how did you like it was it good if so feel free to reveiw


	3. Their dating

Hello all thanks for all the reviews and here is chapter 3 it's called sneaking around

Hello all thanks for all the reviews and here is chapter 3 it's called you don't own me

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Monday morning came to fast for Julie she was worried the rally girls might kill her or her dad might murder Tim. Despite her worries she got out of her moms car and walked towards the school. As she reached her locker Julie huffed miserably before opening it up and throwing her bag inside as she retrieved her gym shorts.

Tim was walking down the halls when he saw Julie at her locker he smiled as she bent over giving him a good view of her ass he snickered as he approached her from behind grabbed her and buried his head into her neck "TIM" she giggled as he kissed her neck.

Landry dropped his jaw in shock he couldn't of seen what he thought he seen Tim Riggings and Julie Taylor a couple "I have to tell Matt" he said.

Julie laughed as Tim buried his head into her neck kissing it and biting it "TIM" she said in a laughing tone "yes love" he replied she barley kept a straight face as she replied "I have enough hickeys" he roared with laughter.

Tami Taylor dropped all of her books in shock at the sight before her "Oh my god" she exclaimed Tami quickly picked up her books and headed to the guidance department she would talk to Julie later.

Julie and Tim walked hand in hand down the hall towards Julie's English classroom as they reached the classroom Tim passionately kissed Julie and left her to go to his own class. Julie entered her classroom and took her seat trying to avoid the stares she was receiving.

Eric Taylor was in rage "you mean to tell me that our daughter is dating that that god damn it I don't know what to call him" he said angrily "Im not sure Hon but she looks happy do you really want to take that away from her"? Eric sighed in defeat knowing his wife was right.

Matt was on his way to class when Landry came running towards him "what's the rush buddy" he said as Landry caught his breath "dude Julie is dating Tim" matt's mouth dropped at the sudden news oh my god he thought astonished by the news.

Julie walked down the hall heading for the guidance office shed been called down by her mom earlier and she was wondering what was so important it couldn't wait till tomorrow and then it clicked "Oh No!" she exclaimed.

Tim felt like he was on top of the world until Matt came down the hall asking for a word with him "oh great" he said.

Julie entered the guidance office with haste looking right at her mother "what's this all about mom" Tami sighed and looked at her daughter "Honey I've had half the female students come crying to me today about Tim Riggings new girl friend" Julie tensed "and on top of that I saw a very interesting sight in the hallway by your locker do you have anything you would like to talk about Jules"?

Julie was silent for a moment before replying

"Mom Tim and I are dating and I like Tim maybe more than Matt and Id really like it if you and dad left me alone on this one because its not like you own me"

"So ya me and Julie are dating" Tim said as he and matt finished their conversation just in time for Eric walked in "WHAT" Tim cringed as he heard the coaches voice this cant be good he thought

AN: since Im pregnant I was wondering if I should make a tulie baby yes or no let me know what you think


	4. new chapter of our lives

Tim laughed at the thought of how well his meeting with the coach had gone as far as he

Tim laughed at the thought of how well his meeting with the coach had gone as far as he

was concerned he got off with a mere slap on the wrist yep he had gotten off with a don't

hurt her or Ill kill you boy and Matt wa just to scared to do anything about it. Julie on the other hand had gotten a two hour safe sex talk with her mother he smoothed his tie and smirked at the memory of Julie whining about the embarrassment of the discussion.

Julie smoothed her dress out and sighed remembering how her relationship with Tim had started and she frowned they had had their fair share of ups and downs but she hadn't expected their relationship to last past a few months. She smiled two years they had lasted two years so far it was graduation time for Julie tonight and she was beaming every thing was perfect. It was even better than the day Tim had confessed his love for her.

Tami and Eric were nearly in tears when Julie emerged from her room their baby was graduating. Tami smiled at Tim knowing fairly well what he had planned for the evening he smiled back looking at Julie who was fighting off nervous pre graduation jitters he chuckles knowing the feeling or graduating it was a relief as well as a curse.

"And now this years Valedictorian Julie Taylor" ho she dreaded those words when she had been informed of her honor she was thrilled and scares all in one what if I screw up she thought she breathed in and began "Distinguished guests parents and this years graduating class I have bee given the opportunity to speak on behalf of the students so with out further delay here I go" she paused.

"most of us have been anticipating this day ever since we knew what the word graduation meant and now we have finally made it so congratulations class of 2008" she paused momentarily for the applause "many of us sit here wondering what were going to be at twenty five a store clerk a football star a lawyer or maybe a CEO"

"But if there's one thing that I learned over the years it's not what we do that makes us good people it's who we are inside" Julie smiled at the crowd as she spoke

"We have accomplished many things over the past years things like love heartbreak good grades friendship and most of all we have made it to a new chapter of are lives so as you walk out of these doors tonight for the last time know one thing life is short so make the most of it the sky is the limit" she concluded with a smile.

The crowd applauded as Julie walked off the stage she smiled as the new chapter in her life began.

Tim ran up to Julie as walked towards her parents "Jules" he said as he approached her. He watched as her face lit up he took a deep breath and got on his knee with that he pulled out the box "Julie I love you and i want to spend the rest of my life with you so will you marry me"?

"Oh my god yes Tim ill marry you" Julie smiled as he slipped the ring on her finger.

Julie smiled can this day get any better she thought happily.

Eric Taylor was happy for his daughter but if this was last year he would have been having a screaming match with the entire town. Tim had earned his respect over the past two years he had cleaned up his act graduated and even completed his first year of collage ball as far as he was concerned they were meant for each other." Daddy" a little voice giggled he sighed "you never going to date are you Gracie" he cooed to the toddler.

Tami was squealing as she watched Tim and Julies joy. Eric laughed at the memory of when Tim had asked permission to marry her she nearly busted out in tears when he left she had smothered him in kisses saying "Honey I knew you had a soft spot for him" and he had replied by saying the boy is lucky its not last year or else Billy would be filling a missing persons report.

Julie and Tim were both laughing as they arrived at the prom her prom the second prom they had been at together. They danced for a while before sneaking out the back doors yea this truly one of the best days of their lives together.

**Ok incase you guy are confused the previous chapters of the story were 2 years before the current chapter**


End file.
